fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Last Chance
Somehow, I don't like this one. Fat Man Spoon 23:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried, can't please everyone. Spence 23:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Let this be the last one for now. Fat Man Spoon 23:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... how the fuck do we do a chase scene in F3? Just doing my job. 23:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Exactly, also, the plots are a bit repetitive. They are all 'Kill trolls and watch enemy run away'. Fat Man Spoon 23:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :There's no pleasing. Fine, I'll rewrite it. Spence 23:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the already dead club. What, you just get shot in the head? There's not even a troll yelling "BOOM, HEADSHOT!". We're gonna hafta get you an awesome death scene. Just doing my job. 23:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I changed it so he doesn't die. The questline is a little short, we need to drag it out a bit. Fat Man Spoon 23:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I like it! Spence 23:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Make it work, Spence, we're counting on you. Fat Man Spoon 23:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Spence 23:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I think this WHOLE scene should be one big trippy time. Fat Man Spoon 23:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Paging Dr. Tobar. Just doing my job. 23:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, I changed it... sorry. Spence 23:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What if your science skill isn't up to snuff? And I think you should HAVE to stay there for a while. Fat Man Spoon 23:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I kept your part in there, and changed it my original text a little bit, I need to go eat dinner now, be back in 20. Spence 23:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Random crap to include *Mad AI in the building's basement, called "The Director". Speaks in Norweigian, subtitles are in Chinese. Just doing my job. 00:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, make it Vince Offer. Fat Man Spoon 00:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A duck that misleads the player. Fat Man Spoon 00:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A 1:1 scale replica of the banquet hall in the RickRoll, complete with Ricky skewered on a mic. Just doing my job. 00:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back Back to business. Spence 00:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A never ending corridor. Keeps getting futher away the closer you get. Fat Man Spoon 00:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Miss South Carolina. If you listen, she gives garbbled directions through the building. Just doing my job. 00:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) IM SOOOO DOING THEM!!!! Spence 00:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) But you won't listen. Fat Man Spoon 00:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A bit where you swin through air. Fat Man Spoon 00:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A big pit. When you get to the edge, somebody kicks you in while yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" Just doing my job. 00:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *And you land in Marshmellows. Made out of acid and snakes. Fat Man Spoon 00:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *A cardboard box that follows you. If it gets close enough, Sam Fischer attacks. Just doing my job. 00:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) For that last one... no. also I finished. Spence 00:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Picture caption Ha, 'Time to die!' Fat Man Spoon 00:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Now I'm bored... what should I do? Spence 00:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Make your own Bunker! Fat Man Spoon 00:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC)